Timeline (Good or Bad Sides)
My timeline for Good or Bad Sides 2019 *January 1: New Years begin *January 15: Britain officially leaves the EU *February 2: 700 United States aircraft was sent to North Korea. Bombing happened at this rate, which left 500 North Korean citizens dead. North Korea launches a missile near San Francisco, and it got shot down by the Missile Defense System. *February 7: The Free Syrian Army officially surrenders, as the United States withdrew the soldiers back home due to the war getting costly of resources. A treaty was made in which the rebels were executed. *March 9: Windows 11 is in beta development from Microsoft. During this time, Bill Gates gets assigned with cancer. *March 13: The first testings of Satan II begin in the October Revolution Island, as a 2,500 kilometer radiation line was recorded. The whole island was buried in ashes until 2028. *March 17: The United States inaugurated a new vice president, Marco Rubio, after Mike Pence gets impeached *April 12: Texas succedes from America, leading the course of the Texan-American war. *July 16: The Texan-American war ends, in which a treaty was created under the terms of Texas being annexed by America, as well as the Texan legislature disbanding and the state of Texas becomes under direct ruling of the President. *September 15: North Korean missiles have capabilities to reach Guam; nuclear missiles were launched near Guam, which left the island under ashes for 3 months. American diplomacy responds with a warning. *December 25: Christmas begins *December 30: 5 days after Christmas, a Ukrainian puppet state was formed under military force. Fundings from Great Britain to Ukraine excede $1 trillion dollars in United States dollars. 2020 *April 2: After April Fools day, the Ukrainian state of Novarossiya declares independence, which exchanges governmental control over its own self. *August 20: Bill Gates dies *November 6: The official United States Presidential Election begins, with Democratic candidate Maria Cantwell defeating Republican candidate Richard Burr and Libertarian candidate Gary Johnson in both the General and the Electoral. 2021 *January 20: Maria Cantwell is inaugurated as president, first order of action is to cancel alliance relations with the European Union; she says its for America's own good *January 21: 1 day after the order was declared, people from local cities took to Washington D.C. to protest the decision that Maria Cantwell made. *March 16: Russian population expands by a boggling 10.32% growth rate in population *April 4: Marco Rubio dies *September 19: Windows 11 releases to the public *November 12: The United States begins to plan out a new design for a tank called the T20 Washington. However, the tank is a expensive project at about $790 billion dollars. 2022 *January 9: Maria Cantwell leads the United States through a economic recession, in which the economy steadily improves by 0.32% *January 15: 6 days after the economic improvement, the economy began to decline rapidly, leading the country and the world into another Great Depression. *January 24: 60% of the world lived under the poverty line at this rate *March 24: Spain's flag change referendum came, and the new flag is a reproduced flag of the Nationalist flag *March 25: Russian nationalists marched to Georgia and demanded there lands *December 23: The One World Trade Center was struck by terrorist planes, but due to the metal and steel the building was made of, the building didn't collapse. *December 27: America orders a bombing rate over the Middle East in search for the local terrorist 2023 *March 3: The Stock Market Crash of 2023 happened on this date, marking history for the largest local market crash *March 5: Most of the African countries fail to continue, and collapse due to poor living standards. The remains of the African countries are South Africa, Sudan, Algeria, Morocco, Egypt, Niger, Nigeria, Mozambique, Kenya, Ethiopia, Angola, Tazmania, and Libya. All other African countries are gone. *March 18: Half of America is under the poverty line *August 25: Maria Cantwell begins to take immediate action after a year of this happening, by loaning money to local charities *September 28: The situation in Texas gets worse, as a lot of the state is under the poverty line, as the Treaty of Tulsa states a direct governing system to the state of Texas. *December 12: Senate seats were overtaken by Republicans, but the Democrats overtook the House. *December 25: The military in Russia overthrew the dysfunctional Russian Federation, and this day marks the rebirth of Imperial Russia. 2024 Category:Good or Bad Sides (Scenario)